


My Man

by thejadevictoria



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:46:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejadevictoria/pseuds/thejadevictoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>REQUEST: Me and CC from BVB where I just got out of eye surgery but I was scared before and the first thing I see when I’m able to open my eyes is CC? If you can’t, that’s totally fine. I just actually got out of eye surgery yesterday and I need something to take my mind off of it :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Man

I don’t remember each step that happened. The anesthesiologist told me they were about to put me on drugs that would make me loopy while they took me to the operating room and before I finally went under. CC was promising me he’d be right next to me when I woke up. That didn’t change the fact that the entire time I was scared out of my mind. And then I don’t remember anything. I don’t remember being high on the drugs before I was unconscious. But next thing I do recall was the nurse gently calling to me, telling me the surgery was over. Then another familiar voice followed. CC.

“(Y/N), wake up. It’s over,” he softly called. I turned my head in the direction of his voice, or flopped would be a more accurate description.

“Mmm,” I moaned, trying to pry my eyes open. After a moment of trying to open them through the haze that clouded my mind, my eyes were open. “CC?” I mumbled.

“(Y/N)! Hey, love. Can you see me?”

“It’s kinda fuzzy. In that eye,” I was speaking cursive, as my aunt called it.

The nurse didn’t miss a beat as she reminded me, “It will probably stay that way for a few days. Now do you think we can get you dressed? The sooner we can the sooner your man can get you home and into your own bed.”

“Sure,” I smiled. “My man” was what she had called him. That would definitely become a new name for him. As the nurse helped me sit up, CC brought over my bag of clothes. I shamelessly stripped off the operating gown, but only because they had let me keep on my sports bra before the surgery. I sloppily raised my arms, and the nurse pulled my large shirt over my head and fit it over my torso. Then CC handed me my yoga pants, and I was pulling them up, barely standing from the bed as I pulled them over my butt before plopping back down to where I had sat. CC came around the bed and slid on my shoes before I could even say a word.I have to say, it was a first to have CC dress me.

“Ready for the wheelchair?” he asked. I simply nodded my head yes, letting him come into focus some more from where he was standing in front of me. The nurse wheeled the chair directly next to where I sat on the bed. I then stood up, latching onto CC, as I still felt dizzy, before he helped me land gracefully into the chair, or at least as graceful as I could be. He gently set my purse in my lap and did a quick sweep of the little area to make sure I wasn’t leaving anything. The nurse then got behind the chair and began to wheel me towards the exit while CC walked in front of us, holding open doors and being a total gentleman.

“CC,” I began as I was wheeled outside.

“Yeah?” he asked, leading the nurse to his truck.

“I want a milkshake.” He merely chuckled before promising we’d pick one up after we grabbed my prescription. The sun was blinding me, so I began to try and find my sunglasses. THey were somewhere in my purse, I just didn’t know where.

“What are you looking for?” CC asked, holding out a hand, offering to help.

“My sunglasses,” I said as I handed my purse over. He easily found them, handed them to me, and carried my purse to the truck. It was an adorable sight, CC carrying my large black purse. A moment later, I was wheeled up next to the passenger side of CC’s truck. I stood up from the wheelchair with both CC and the nurse on either side of me, making sure I don’t fall. I grabbed onto what I call “the oh, Jesus! handle” and lifted myself into the passenger seat. I immediately reclined the seat and closed my eyes. CC dismissed the nurse and got into the seat beside me.

“How are you feeling?” he asked before starting the car.

“Tired,” I yawned. CC just smiled before he started the truck. I was asleep before he even left the parking lot.

I woke up when he was gently shaking my shoulder, telling me it was time to go inside. He handed me my shake and helped me out of the car and into the house.

“What flavor?” I asked, referring to my shake before I took a sip.

“Strawberry, just like you asked for.”

“I did?”

“Yeah. You were half asleep, but it’s what you requested.”

“Thanks,” I gave him a loopy grin before I took a sip.

CC carefully walked me into the house and down the hall into our bedroom. I set my milkshake on the bedside table before rolling into the bed, shoes and all. It didn’t take long before I was asleep again.

At some point later on, I felt CC messing with my feet, taking off my shoes. When he saw I was awake, he demanded I take my medicine. Shortly after that, I went back to bed.

I woke up a little while later, yearning for the bathroom. I wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but it was dark outside. I turned on the bedside lamp to see. I still couldn’t see clearly out of my eye. I began to make my way for the bathroom.

“(Y/N)?” CC called. He had been napping beside me on the bed.

“Just gotta go to the bathroom.”

I made my way into the bathroom, and I was sitting on the toilet, I felt it happening. The after effects of anesthesia, also known as vomiting. I was sitting on the toilet, so I threw up in the next best place. The bathtub right next to me. I felt gross. I heard CC running into the bathroom, and I quickly wiped and flushed the toilet, pulling up my pants.

“You okay?” CC asked.

“Yeah, just-” I felt it again and leaned over into the tub. CC pulled back my hair as I emptied whatever else may have been in my stomach. “Thanks,” I croaked as I leaned back, sitting on my legs. He quickly dampened a rag and wiped my face before I could protest. “I could’ve wiped my own face,” I told him. He turned on the shower and let it wash all the partially digested contents of my stomach down the drain.

“Well I did. You need something to drink? I saved your shake,” I merely nodded my head. “Well, you head back to bed, and I’ll grab your milkshake.”

I went back to the bed, curling on my side as I awaited the return of my milkshake and CC.

“Here you go,” he said. I eagerly grabbed the styrofoam cup from his hand and began to gulp the shake. “Slow down or you’ll barf again.”

I took a last swallow from the shake before placing it on my night stand. “Thanks,” I smiled. “You’re the greatest.”

“Why’s that?”

“You’re taking care of me. Plus you held back my hair while I threw up. Isn’t that like every girls dream?”

“I wouldn’t know. You’re the girl.”

“I guess so. Thanks anyways.”

“No problem. Anything for you.”

“You’re so ridiculously cheesy,” I laughed. I gave him a big hug, laying my head on his chest.

“But you love it,” he argued, laying his hands on my back, slowly massaging it.

“I do. Now shush. I want to sleep some more.”


End file.
